


CSI: Miami Drabble #2

by carleton97



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-27
Updated: 2004-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carleton97/pseuds/carleton97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More from the abandoned Big Bang universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CSI: Miami Drabble #2

"So, how'd you like our wedding?"

Speed laughed into the back of Jeremy's neck and rubbed his cheek against his hair. "It was…surreal."

Jeremy pressed back into the other man's body, enjoying the feel of skin against skin. "You think so?"

"Yeah. I think my favorite part was when your mom offered to write out a prescription for that protester because she 'looked a little whacko.'"

"That's my mom, the mental health professional." Jeremy wiggled around until he was facing Speed. "We're good?"

Speed kissed him as he rolled onto his back, pulling Jeremy on top of him. "We're great."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal


End file.
